Sasuke, My Dearly Beloved
by 15Sakura123
Summary: Naruto wanted to keep his promise to Sakura. That promise was to get Sasuke back. Will it really happen? And how does Sasuke actually feel about his friends? bad at summaries Sakura's POV. Pairings: SasuxSaku 1st authors note in 4th chapter
1. Preface

SAKURA'S POV

As I stared into the blue sky, I thought of the good times with Team 7. I thought of when we had take the bell away from Kakashi-sensei, our first high level mission which almost got Sasuke-kun killed , and Naruto-kun lose control of the nine-tailed fox that was jailed inside of him. I thought of the time Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, and I tried to see Kakashi-sensei without his mask which was a failure. Then I thought of the worst time ever. As I stood there in the cold, windy night, I thought of if maybe I was wrong. But once I thought that _he _came walking around the corner heading my way; the only way out of the village. I remember how I confessed how I felt about him, and he said I was still annoying after the 2 years our team was together. I cried so much as I could feel a part of me leaving with him. I remember the pain I felt when I saw him walking away. It felt like I was being torn in two, hit by a truck, pushed off a mountain, then chopped up into pieces. I told him I was going to scream if he left but before I could doing anything he disappeared behind me. I remember the exact thing he said; the way he said it too. "_Sakura", _he said, the way I like how he says my name with the "r" rolling off his tongue," _thank you…for everything_", then everything went black. I woke up crying, feeling completely useless. I snapped out of my flash backs as someone called my name.

"SAKURA-CHAN! COME ON LETS GO I'M STARVING!"

I stood up and brushed myself off. "_Of course",_ I thought, "_Naruto-kun is hungry for ramen as always.". _I remember thinking life was so simple back then, feeding Naruto-kun ramen all the time. Little did I know that life was about to get a lot tougher. Ha, and I thought it was tough with Sasuke-kun leaving, never to come back. "_On his own", I thought…_


	2. The Dream

**SAKURAS POV**

**Naruto practically dragged me to the ramen bar. We both ordered chicken flavored ramen. Then, we talked about our mission that started tomorrow at 6:30 p.m.**

"**Sakura-chan…", Naruto began to say.**

"**Look Naruto, I know its dangerous there, but you know how I feel about this situation. I want Sasuke-kun back as much as you do." Even though I talked about this so calmly, I could feel my emotions rising inside of me.**

" **Sakura-chan, that's beyond the point! Orochimaru is dangerous and he could kill you-"**

"**He could kill you too! That's why I want to go! I can heal you!"**

"**Sakura-chan…"**

"**Look Naruto, its not like I **_**want **_**to go as much as I **_**need **_**to go. So you're going to have to put up with me." I was nervous but I knew what I had to do. I HAD to get Sasuke-kun back; not just for me and my friends, but for himself. Ya see, Orochimaru was planning on taking Sasuke-kun's body for himself; so he can stay alive. Sasuke-kun knew this, but he still refused to leave with us. I'd confess, there were a few times where I gave up on Sasuke-kun, but just having dreams of him, seeing his face, it got my hopes up. See, the dreams didn't feel much as dreams; more like…reality. I kept getting the same dream over and over again. Me getting hurt really badly, and Sasuke-kun was the one doing it. Then it would flash to me getting kidnapped and Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun trying to find me. I knew it was a dream but it felt so real! **

"**Sakura-chan? You alright? Come on lets go. We should get some rest it's a 2-day trip. Want me to walk you home?"**

"**No, its alright Naruto-kun. You live closer anyway. Just get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye to the very worried, blond-hair, blue-eyed boy. When I got home, I slipped out of my clothes and into my pajama's. Then I fell into a deep sleep.**

*****************************************************************************************

**I dreamt that I was walking in a very dark place. I didn't know where I was. The air was frigid cold, the ground was hard and wet and dirty, and the place smelled like something dead. I opened a door to find Sasuke sleeping in it. I went over to wake him up before he said, "Hello, Sakura", he almost gave me a heart attack.**

"**How'd you know it was me?"**

"**I knew someone was masking their chakra but when you heal yourself I could sense your chakra."**

"_**Crap", **_**I thought to myself. I wish I wasn't so brainless sometimes. Before I could think any longer I was flying throw the air and I hit the wall across from Sasuke's room. Then I saw Sasuke walk up to me.**

"**So…are you ready to die Sakura?"**

"_**Aw shit Naruto-kun is gonna kill me!" He pulled his sword up and was ready to slash my throat when I woke up.**_


	3. The Depart

"Man, I had the WORST sleep last night 'cause I was so excited! How'd you sleep Sakura-chan?"

"What's it look like you idiot? I have dark circles under my eyes and I was to lazy to even brush my hair!"

"Yea, I noticed."

"Come again?!"

"Oh umm nothing heheh." Naruto and I were having our usual fights. It's like this almost everyday. I looked over to see Hinata walking towards us.

"Ummm, N-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered.

"_Geez, what's with this girl? Can't she get a grip and stop getting all nervous around Naruto? Oh wait, I was the same with Sasuke-kun. NEVERMIND!," _Sakura thought.

"Oh HI Hinata-chan! How are you?"

"_Naruto. Clueless as ever. I CAN NOT believe he doesn't know Hinata likes him!"_ Sakura continued to think.

"Ummm," her face getting all red, "I'm good. I just c-came by to say g-good luck on the mission. B-be careful. Okay?"

"_OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT THE GUTS TO SAY THAT!" _Hinata thought.

"Of course I will Hinata. I promise."

"_Oh…what is this reaction to Hinata's remark. Hmmm…" _

"Oh well, ok. Bye Naruto-kun. Bye Sakura-san." Hinata then ran off.

"Wow. I wonder why she stutters a lot?"

"Naruto, do you still not know?"

"Not know what?"

"Ugh, never mind."

"Okay well, lets go to the gate. Its almost time…"

"Yea…lets go." Naruto and I then walked to Konoha's gate.

*************************************************************************************

"Okay guys before you leave lets go over the mission," Tsunade-sama said. "Remember, avoid all cases of fighting with Orochimaru or many sound nin. If you can't then you must come back for reinforcements. Do you understand?!"

"YES," Naruto and I said together.

"Please promise me none of you will get seriously hurt. Its hard enough to send you two alone with no jounin with you." I knew Tsunade-sama was really worried about us. Tsunade and I sort of made a mom-daughter relationship so I know it was hard.

"Don't worry we've got Sakura-chan with us! She's the best medic-nin around!" I slightly smiled.

"Thanks Naruto-kun."

"Alrighty then enough talkin' go get you're fourth member of Team 7!" Wait what did she mean?

"Fourth?" Naruto and I said together.

"Remember your sensei? Kakashi?"

"Oh we didn't know you were counting him. Then YA LETS GET OUR FOURTH MEMBER!" I know Naruto was trying to lighten the mood but it was just too hard for me. This was going to be tough. This was going to be scary. Tough because of sneaking in a S-ranked ninja's hideout. Tough because we may have to fight Sasuke-kun. Scary because Orochimaru scares the living shit out of me.

"_Oh yea"_ I thought, _" This is going to be sooo fun." _


	4. The Distance

_**Author's note: Ok well sorry I haven't really made any of these. I've been having some problems since I'm new to Fanfiction. Anyway I hope you enjoy my first story. SPECIAL THX TO MY FWEND BEN WHO HELPED ME WITH THIS STORY!!!!! So enjoy chapter 4 of "Sasuke, My Dearly Beloved." =3 btw NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE MAKER OF NARUTO!!!!!!!**_

Getting out of Konoha actually felt better than I expected. The wind was blowing softly through the trees, the bright sunshine felt warm against my skin, and I could feel the hope that we would be getting Sasuke-kun running through my veins. But along with that hope was a fear- a fear that something bad might happen, that we wouldn't get Sasuke-kun back, that we would lose much more than just a friend, something much more precious to us…We must have traveled for hours because I suddenly tired. I was broken out of my thoughts as kunai shot out of no where. I dodged it right before it hit my right arm.

"Naruto! Did you see where that came from?!" I yelled.

"Yea! It came from the left over there!" Naruto pointed towards a thicket of bushes.

"Right!" I gathered chakra in my hand and punched the ground as hard as I could. Then the person who threw the kunai dodged my impact to the ground with ease. The person landed a few feet it front of us. The person was a boy, about Naruto and my age. He had short black hair and blue eyes. Eyes that reflected with an evil and blood thirst I had yet to see in my life. He looked strong and lethal. He looked like a killer.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled.

"I've been sent by my master to kill Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

"How do you know its us?" I wanted to try and avoid battle but it didn't look like it was working.

"Master told me what you look like and what you act like. I know its you. Now I must kill Sakura Haruno first, and try to bring Naruto Uzumaki alive. That doesn't mean I will."

"You won't kill Sakura-chan OR me!" Naruto suddenly charged at the boy.

"Naruto wait-,"but I was too late. Naruto was thrown through and hit the ground.

"_Damn it"_ Naruto thought.

"_Now its my turn" _I thought. I gathered more chakra in my fist and ran towards the boy. Before I punched him he disappeared. "_He's got some good speed" _I thought. I closed my eyes and listened for any foot-steps. I heard him step to the left of me and I punched him as hard as I could. He flew through a tree and hit a rock. I smirked.

"Next time, don't underestimate me."

"Nice one Sakura-chan!" The guy got up and threw shuriken at us. We easily dodged them. I looked over to see Naruto about to attack the boy with rasengan.

"HEY DUDE CHECK THIS OUT! RASENGAN!" I laughed inside. Naruto always had to make something funny when it's a serious situation. Naruto nailed the boy and flung him into so many trees I couldn't even count! We ran to the boy to see if he was knocked out or anything. When we got there it wasn't a pretty site. He was dead from the impact, all bloody , and you could tell where he broke bones.

"That's what happens when you threaten my friends." I looked at Naruto thinking I'd see a joking face but instead I got the opposite. He looked dead serious, to serious for Naruto.

"Ok…umm Naruto-kun, lets go." To tell you the truth, I was sort of afraid of him at the moment. He looked like he would kill anyone who got in his way to get to Sasuke.

"Yea lets go."

*************************************************************************************

We found a nice play to stay for the night. I didn't get much sleep though. Since I couldn't sleep I offered to be the look out for tonight. I felt really long too. Finally day time came and we were off to Orochimaru's base. After hours of traveling we finally got to the base. It was a little to easy to find.

"Naruto," I said.

"We're here." I noticed Naruto was sweating.

"_Yes. We ARE here." I thought. This was going to be tough. But no matter how tough things were, we'd get Sasuke-kun back._

"_Well, lets go get Sasuke back, like I promised."_

"_Yea, lets go." The we headed into the dark place._


	5. The Reunion

_**Author's Note: Ok well sorry but like the others, this chapter is going to be short but this is going to be a long story so it'll make up the shortness of the chapters. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!! **_

We walked into the dark entrance and to tell you the truth, I was terrified. It smelled terrible; like something dead. Naruto and I masked our chakra and started down the dark pathway. I was shaking like a scared puppy dog. I tripped a couple times over nothing. I was so nervous- nervous because we might not get Sasuke-kun back. Nervous because if Orochimaru found us out or just found us, it would be all over. When I get nervous I always think of the worst possible things that could happen. I _hate_ it. We past a couple doors and we could sense peoples chakra when we passed by but none of them were _his_.

"_Sasuke-kun, where ARE you?" _I thought to myself. Maybe we were wrong. Maybe he isn't here at all. Maybe he's on a mission for Orochimaru, or this could be a trap for us to be killed.

"_Ugh stop thinking about bad outcomes Sakura! Just keep focus!"_

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, "We're never going to find him this way, we have to split up."

"SPLIT UP?!" I whispered back, "What do you mean?! That would be worse for us!"

"Sakura-chan, don't worry, we have our chakra masked but if something happens just unmask our chakra and we'll know something is going wrong for the other." Naruto was right. If we didn't split up we would never find Sasuke-kun in this huge place. I may have not liked the idea but it was for the best.

"Fine, we'll split up. Be careful though because I won't be there to heal you."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll be careful."

"Hmmm, alright. I'll go this way, you go that way."

*************************************************************************************

After we separated, I could sense more people. I don't know if it was because Naruto wasn't there with me or if there was a lot more people here now than we thought. I tried to concentrate on finding Sasuke's chakra but it was difficult. It felt like trying to find 1 person in a crowd of a million people. As I went in deeper, the atmosphere got a lot worse. It smelled worse, it was even cooler and wet, and less and less chakra was felt. I walked in the hallway as quietly as I could when it hit me like a brick. I could sense Sasuke-kun's chakra and I could tell he was close. Suddenly a sound-nin appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. I easily dodged his attacks and I knocked him out by hitting his pressure point in his lower back. That's when I noticed that he had cut me once.

"Geez I have to stop being so careless sometimes," I quietly said to myself. Since I was always used to sensing Sasuke-kun's chakra, I didn't even think that I shouldn't heal myself. That's when I made my mistake. I healed my cut, got up, brushed myself off, and started to walk closer to Sasuke-kun's chakra. I found the last door to the left was where I could sense his chakra the most.

"_This must be where he sleeps," _I thought. I slowly opened the door and snuck in. While I looked around I saw and square shape on his dresser. I started to walk over there when his voice startled me.

"Hello…Sakura." I was terrified. How did he know I was there?

"_Oh crap,"_ I thought. It was when I healed myself! How could I be so stupid?! Right when I was healing myself I was thinking, "Geez I have to stop being so careless sometimes!" while I being careless right there and then!

I was thinking to much that I forgot about Sasuke-kun because I was suddenly thrown to the wall across from his door. I looked up to see Sasuke-kun walking slowly towards me.

_Step. Step. Step_

"_Oh no…" _I thought.

_Step. Step. Step._

"_What do I do? What do I do?!"_

_Step. Step. Step._

Then it stopped. I closed my eyes. I was terrified. I was terrified of Sasuke-kun. This was going to end like my dream. He was going to kill me. I was going to be killed by Sasuke Uchiha: the one I loved and cared for most. Then I remembered.

_Flashback:_

"_Sakura-chan, don't worry, we have our chakra masked but if something happens just unmask our chakra and we'll know something is going wrong for the other." _

_End of flashback~_

I took a deep breath and I unmasked my chakra.

"_I hope you sensed that Naruto-kun cause' I need you!"_ I looked up to an emotionless Sasuke. His eyes where empty of every emotion he ever had except hate. Hate for his brother. Hate for me. Hate for everyone. His eyes were like a black hole sucking me in to the lifelessness. I knew what he was going to say next and I silently said it to my self.

"So…are you ready to die Sakura?" This was a bad dream that was going to come true. I knew the day would come when Sasuke-kun would kill me. I had no use for him. To him I was a weak freak and was annoying.

I looked up to see Sasuke-kun with different eyes. Eyes of a killer. He slowly pulled his sword up and was ready to slash my throat. I closed my eyes and thought of all my friends. Ino, and everyone else in the Leaf Village. I thought about my close friends in the Sand Village; Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Then I thought of Naruto. My best friend. He was like a brother to me. I felt so terrible for being so weak when he was trying so hard.

"_Good-bye everyone. I'll miss you." _That was the only thing I thought of before Sasuke-kun was going to slash my throat. As his sword came closer, I saw flashes of the old Sasuke-kun. Right before he hit me he was thrown back. I looked up to see Naruto in front of me.

"So you've become such a stupid low life that you were going to kill Sakura-chan huh," Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Well I guess you still are a little like the Sasuke-teme that lived long ago." Sasuke-kun said nothing. That's when they both charged at each other.

*************************************************************************************

_**So how'd you like it? I know it may not be THAT good but I'm trying. I've been so off task that I haven't been really concentrating on this but now its ON! So please review but no flames please! =3**_

_**~Sakura**_


	6. The Battle

_**Authors Note: Ok this is going to start getting good! I was so excited making this chapter cuz I'm finally getting it to where I want it! Hope you like it!**_

_*****************************************************************************************_

SAKURA'S POV

That's when Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other. I was afraid to watch. I didn't want either of them to get hurt. But I thought for a moment. Naruto and I have tried every way to get Sasuke-kun back without force. I guess our only choice is to use force. I got up getting ready for an opening. I was behind Sasuke so I guessed he wouldn't notice. I finally saw an opening and I ran at him. But right before I got to him he hit Naruto away from him and caught my hand.

"Hn, guess you're not afraid to hit me now Sakura." Then he twisted my arm and threw me into a tree. I quickly got up and was ready for his attack. I looked around to see Naruto on the ground.

"_Its not like Naruto to get knocked out so easily unless…" _I took the chance and looked into Sasuke's eyes. They were red.

"_He used his sharingan on him!" _I panicked. I knew Itachi tortured people with his sharingan but what about Sasuke? The more I watched Sasuke the more he reminded me of Itachi. I had to do something, and fast too! Then the words just came out of my mouth without even thinking of the consequences.

"Sasuke! You don't like Itachi right?!" Duh, that's an obvious answer and he just glared at me for mentioning his name but I continued, ignoring it.

"Well if you ask me, your starting to be just like him! You two act the exact same way! You want to kill the people who were the closest people to you after your family died! That's sounds a lot like Itachi to me!" Sasuke gave me a look I would have never thought would've been directed to me.

"I am….I am…NOTHING LIKE ITACHI!" That's when the curse mark spread on his body. I knew this was dangerous but for some reason I didn't panic. Its like I knew I would die here so I just gave up. I stood there as I saw Sasuke come at me with chidori. All I remember is closing my eyes and feeling a tremendous pain in my arm. Then everything went black.

*************************************************************************************

NARUTO'S POV

All I remember was the idiotic-bastard using sharingan and Sakura-chan running towards Sasuke. Then everything changed. It was pitch black and I was standing in water. Then I was pulled under the water and I thought I was gonna die but I like, could breathe under water, and I was like, whoa. So I started walkin' and I saw Konoha bein' destroyed so I started running towards it. So then I saw Hinata bleeding a lot and I got this weird feeling in my stomach. I ran to her and called her name over and over again but she wouldn't answer. I cried then. This was the worst possible thing that could happen to me though…I don't know why. It felt like I lost everything. Then I walked on and I saw more and more of my friends on the ground dead. And I was the only one alive in that village. I couldn't take it. I screamed for help but no one came. I was afraid. I was afraid of dying. I didn't want to die. I had to get Sasuke back still. I HAD to. I promised Sakura-chan. I kept running and running. I couldn't give up…I just…couldn't…

*************************************************************************************

SASUKE'S POV

Did she really say that? Did she really say I was like Itachi?! I was pissed. Not just pissed but upset too! I really didn't think I would be upset from that but I was! I was NOTHING LIKE ITACHI! Itachi killed our family to measure himself. To MEASURE HIMSELF! The more I think of it the more I got pissed! Yea I killed him but that still didn't get rid of the hate I had for him. I felt the curse mark crawl across my body. I was angry. I wanted to kill her. I forgot who she was until it was too late. I charged at her with my strongest chidori yet and right before I hit her, I felt this sick feeling to my stomach. It was the first emotion I've felt in awhile. Then tons of emotions over flowed inside of me. Then I saw Sakura. I suddenly got this feeling that I didn't want to hurt her. I felt…protective of her again…then I remembered what I was doing. Before I could stop it was too late. I tried to stop from attacking a vital organ by moving to the right but I hit her arm. She didn't even scream. She closed her eyes before and she…smiled. That's what brought my emotions back. Then I hurt her. Before she hit the ground I caught her and out her on the ground.

"Sakura?" I said. Did I kill her? No, I couldn't have. She was the Hokage's assistant. She was supposed to be strong. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she was still a weakling. No. I had my sharingan activated when I saw her coming. That punch was with chakra. That could have hurt me badly. I wasn't helping either of them just sitting here. I hade to take them to the hospital. Fast. I put Sakura and Naruto over my shoulder and ran towards the only village I knew had a great medic-nin. Konoha.

'_What am I doing? I'm just going to get myself caught!'_

'_Eh I can't get caught. I haven't for the past 3 years.' _I decided to keep going. I kept fighting with myself too. I didn't know what to choose. Go there as someone disguised so I wouldn't get caught? Or go there as my normal self and risk getting caught.

'_Maybe I want to be caught…' _I kept running as fast as I could with these thought rummaging through my head.

*************************************************************************************

_**Ok how'd you like it? I know it was really short, but it got to the point where I wanted it to go! Now I'll really be able to write a lot =) Sorry for the late chapter, I just got my game Maple Story re-downloaded so I got addicted! Gomenasai! Well I'm out! Review plz!**_

_**~ Sakura ~**_


End file.
